1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to case structures and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a case structure having a conductive pattern formed at a surface thereof that can be electrically connected to a board inside the case, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication terminals, such as a GPS, a PDA, a cellular phone, and a wireless laptop computer, have put into widespread use. Correspondingly, there is a need for small, lightweight, and thin mobile communication terminals. In order to satisfy the need, efforts have been made to reduce the volume of the mobile communication terminal with various functions. In particular, an antenna, which is one of the most important elements of the mobile communication terminal, needs to be reduced in size.
In general, among antennas of mobile communication terminals, external antennas, such as a rod antenna and a helical antenna, protrude from the outside of the mobile terminal by a predetermined distance, which prevents a reduction in size and portability of the mobile terminal. Further, when the mobile communication terminal drops, the external antenna may be damaged.
On the other hand, internal antennas, such as a surface mounted chip antenna, which are mounted on the inside of the mobile communication terminals, may be less damaged. However, a physical size of the internal antenna makes it difficult to reduce the size of the mobile communication terminal.